Good Idea, Bad Idea
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: Ch. 3 UP! The bishounen learn what it means to be a fangirl! And who's that stalking them?!
1. Chapter One: Tiresome Chores Made Easy~ ...

Good Idea, Bad Idea  
  
by Karu  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but me and my opinions, which I give freely anyways. Try to sue me and the only thing you'll get is a lot of obsenities. And my freaky homemade plushie, but I'll stalk you till I get it back.  
  
Notes: Yes, I was bored. My first Slayers ficcy! ^.^ So go easy, cuz it's probably gonna be greatly OOC. Oh, and I don't mean to affend anyone I bash in here. It's harmless generalizations and stuff. No one take anything personal. Except character bashing. I mean that, but don't take it personally, even if you, like, look like the character or something...I dunno. ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
Karu: Hiya folks! I'm here today, with my new half-muses!  
  
Zelgadis: Half-muse? What's that?  
  
Xellos: It means we're only her muses HALF the time!  
  
Karu: That's right, cuz my real muse gets jealous.  
  
Gourry: Is that this spider thing?  
  
Tara: *glares daggers at the group*  
  
Karu: Yeah, that's her. *smiles brightly* Just don't let her kill you okay?  
  
Vrumugun: *raises an eyebrow* Rrright...  
  
Karu: *APs Tara to her room*  
  
Zelgadis: So, why are we here anyways?  
  
Xellos: Constructive boredom.  
  
Karu: What did I tell you about reading my mind?  
  
Xellos: Not to do it.  
  
Karu: And what part of that didn't you understand?  
  
Xellos: The 'not' of course!  
  
Karu: -.-o  
  
Zelgadis: You should have seen that coming...  
  
Vrumugun: After all, you should know his character enough...*looks at her* after all the fics you have read.  
  
Karu: I was.....STUDYING!!  
  
Gourry: *confused* But school doesn't start until next Monday...  
  
Karu: And you guys are goin with me...*grins evilly* but that's a WHOLE other story!  
  
Xellos: Ohhh...chances to cause GREAT chaos...*giggles*  
  
Others: o.O  
  
Karu: .....ANYWAYS...I need something to amuse me while I clean the kitchen.  
  
*Everyone is gone*  
  
Karu: *turns around* Guys? GUYS?! Grrr.... *APs them all back*  
  
Guys: /^.^\  
  
Karu: C'mon guys! I need help!  
  
Zelgadis: You never said cleaning was involved.  
  
Karu: You never asked.  
  
Xellos: Touche.  
  
Vrumugun: This is not part of the muse's job description.  
  
Gourry: If I help, can I have some ice cream?  
  
Karu: Of course! *dramatically waves her arms* Ice cream for all of ya!  
  
Gourry: I'll help! ^.^  
  
Xellos: *grins* You got chocolate-vanilla twist and I'm yours.  
  
Vrumugun: I think I will pass.  
  
Karu: *pout/glare* Spoil sport.  
  
Zelgadis: I'm leaving. *heads for the door*  
  
Karu: *runs in front of him, blocking his exit* MATTE!!  
  
Zelgadis: What's to stop me?  
  
Karu: *thinks* Um...*ooh...the hamster's runnin the wheel now, folks!* Hmm...coffee?  
  
Zelgadis: *glares at her for a second* Damn you fangirl.  
  
Karu: I'll take that as a yes! *drags him back into the kitchen* Besides, I got more fun planned after we get done cleaning!  
  
Vrumugun: Dare I ask?  
  
Karu: I've got a meeting to go to, and you all are coming with me!  
  
Gourry: An important meeting?  
  
Karu: *shrugs* I guess. They don't tell me.  
  
Xellos: Hmm...an important meeting to mess up...*smirks*  
  
Karu: *tosses Xellos a trash bag* Now let's get started!  
  
*The group begins to clean the kitchen. Or rather, Karu and Gourry clean, while Vrumugun sits there, Zelgadis sips coffee and Xellos 'supervises'.*  
  
Xellos: *floating over Karu, who is mopping the floor* You missed some there..  
  
Karu: *-.-+* You're really NOT helping...  
  
Xellos: That's what I'm here for!  
  
*CRASH!!*  
  
All: O.o *look over to the source of the noise, to find the garbage can knocked over, spilling its contents everywhere. Gourry is standing next to it*  
  
Gourry: Oops...  
  
Karu: Gourry...! T.T  
  
Xellos: *points to the spilled garbage and smirks* Missed some.  
  
Karu: *proceeds to chase the Mazoku with the mop*  
  
*Later, after the mess is cleaned up, and Karu, Gourry and Xellos are eating their ice cream*  
  
Gourry: ^.^...Ice cream! *eats happily*  
  
Karu: Mint chocolate-chip, baby!  
  
Zalgadis: You do realize that it's 6:25, right?  
  
Karu: *jumps up, splattering ice cream on Vrummy* O.O...SIX TWENTY- FIVE?!?!?  
  
Vrumugun: *-.-o...wipes ice cream off himself* What time is your meeting?  
  
Karu: *pulling on her shoes* 6:30!!  
  
Vrumugun: Well, I am sorry I cannot join you, but I have other plans.  
  
Xellos: Oh? *^.^* And what might THOSE be, Vru-chan??  
  
Karu: He's got a 'date' with Zangulus...^.^  
  
Vrumugun: *disappears*  
  
Gourry: o.o...How'd he do that?  
  
Karu: AP. What else?  
  
Zelgadis: Can I go too?  
  
Karu: No.  
  
Zelgadis: *facefaults* Why not? Vrumugun left!  
  
Karu: Yes, but he had plans. *smiles fangirlishly* Yaoirrific plans at that!  
  
Zelgadis: *glares* Damn you again fangirl...  
  
Karu: Heh...Now COME ON!!! *grabs his and Gourry's arm and runs out the door*  
  
Xellos: Hey! You're not gonna leave me behind! *phases out*  
  
*A block from Karu's house*  
  
Karu: *screetches to a halt, letting Zelgadis and Gourry fly forward from momentum*  
  
Zelgadis/Gourry: AHHHH!! *crash into the bushes*  
  
Karu: Oops..gomen.  
  
Xellos: *phases in* That looked fun. *notices the tall menacing building in front of them* Is this the place?  
  
Karu: *smiles* Yuppers!  
  
Zelgadis: *gets up, pulling leaves out of his hair* That was neither needed nor appreciated.  
  
Gourry: *@.@* Let's do it agaaaaaaaaain....  
  
Amelia: *pops in* Now Karu-san! It was completely unjust for you to throw poor Zelgadis-san and Gourry-san into those bushes! *gets up on top of the building to rant*  
  
Karu: -.-...*gets ready to chuck a rock at her*  
  
*A bird flies into her face and she falls off the building*  
  
Amelia: *falls* AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *splatters into a puddle on the pavement*  
  
Karu: *tosses rock lightly at the puddle* Bwahaha. Amelia street-pizza.  
  
Mysterious Yet Familiar Voice: That was so COOL!!  
  
Mysterious Yet Not So Familiar Voice: *-.-* Nanto.  
  
*The group, Zelgadis and Gourry now removed from the bushes, turns in the direction of the MYFV and MYNSFV*  
  
All: *gasp!*  
  
MYFV: What?  
  
MYNSFV: You blew our cover...  
  
MYFV: What cover? ^.^  
  
*The MYFV turns out to be none other than Karu's friend and fellow fangirl, Tamayo! And the MYNSFV is her current bishounen-in-dragging, Valgarv*  
  
Tama: That pidgeon did a kamakazi straight into her! *laughs her ass off*  
  
Karu: Well, if you jump to high places to rant about justice, you need to watch out for low-flying objects and such.  
  
*The Amelia-puddle slinks off to plot her justified revenge*  
  
Valgarv: What are you guys doing here anyways?  
  
Xellos: *^.^* Sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
Karu: Okay, who saw that one coming?  
  
*All but Gourry raise their hands*  
  
Gourry: Huh?  
  
Tama: But really guys...where ya headed?  
  
Zelgadis: Karu has a meeting she's taking us to.  
  
Tama: *points to Tall MEnacing Building* In THERE?!  
  
Karu: *simply* Yeah.  
  
Tama: COOL!!  
  
Zelgadis: Which reminds me...wasn't that meeting in five minutes?  
  
Karu: *freaks out* HOLY SHIMATTA!!  
  
Zelgadis: Now whatever you do don't go grabbing me again, and--  
  
*Zel is cut off as Karu grabs the two's arms again and runs inside, Tama dragging Valgarv hot on her heels*  
  
Xellos: She's only doing that because she knows I'll follow...  
  
*He gets ready to phase inside, but stops. He looks at the readers*  
  
Xellos: Hiya! This is it for Chapter One! Will Karu make it to her meeting in time? Will Tama and Valgarv stay for the fun? Will Amelia get her revenge? Will Zelgadis survive? Will I get to torture someone?Will Gourry get a clue? *wags his finger* Sore wa himitsu desu, of course! Find out all the answers in Chapter Two! But before that, see that lonely little button in the lefthand corner? Give it some attention and review! ^.^ Bye now!  
  
*He phases out*  
  
~To be continued... 


	2. Chapter Two: Salem's Got Nothin On Us

Good Idea, Bad Idea  
  
Chapter Two: The Meeting *dun dun dun!*  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Notes: Yes, you are tortured with more stupidity on my part! Bwaha!  
  
~*~  
  
*We see Filia, sitting at a table in a featureless white room, sipping tea*  
  
Filia: Hello! Welcome to Karu's fanfic. I'm your narrator, Filia. *sips tea* As you saw in Chapter One, the group is in for some trouble. And I thought that I'd clear up some things from Chapter One that Karu forgot. First of all, 'matte' means 'wait', 'nanto' means 'whatever' and 'shimatta' is 'S@#$' (A/N: Not completely sure here...I've heard it translated differently, but I use it as such). And for this episode, 'urasai' means 'shut up', 'baka' is 'fool' or 'idiot'...  
  
Karu: *offscreen* Get on with it, Dragon-Girl!  
  
Filia: A-HEM! *sips* Anyways, the group was joined by Tamayo, fellow authoress, fangirl and freind to Karu, and her current bishounen, Valgarv. *sips* We now go to the TMB (Tall Menacing Building) to rejoin our fanfiction already in progress.  
  
*Our small army runs into the building*  
  
Tama: So what kind of meeting is this anyways?  
  
Karu: A boring adult meeting they wanted a youth opinion in.  
  
Zelgadis: Do they have coffee?  
  
Karu: Prolly.  
  
*Xellos phases in, landing right on Karu, Zelgadis and Gourry*  
  
Karu: ....Owchies.  
  
Gourry: Gah...  
  
Zelgadis: -.-+ Fruitcake...  
  
Xellos: *sitting on top of the pile innocently* Hi to you too, Zel-chan!  
  
Zelgadis: Get OFF!  
  
Xellos: *floats up*  
  
*The three get up, only to be confronted by one of the adults*  
  
OotA: Hello Karu. You're a little late.  
  
Karu: ^.^o...I had to clean up at home.  
  
OotA: Okay, we're just getting ready to start. *looks at Tama* Who's your friend?  
  
Karu: This is Tamayo. She's...um...here to provide another youth's opinion. I'm....trying to get her to join the youth group!  
  
OotA: Oh that's nice. *walks off muttering* Yes, another young mind to brainwash and mold to our desires..BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Karu/Tama: o.O...*stare at OotA*  
  
OotA: Oh...it seems I raised my voice too much. Forgive me. *continues walking away*  
  
Zelgadis: What was THAT all about?  
  
Karu: My youth leader.  
  
Tama: Matte...isn't a youth group a church-sponsored activity?  
  
Karu: *walking along* Yep.  
  
Tama: *stops Karu by yanking her hair* YOU BROUGHT ME IN A CHURCH!?!?!  
  
Xellos: CHURCH?! *faints*  
  
Valgarv: Church? *looks sick*  
  
Tama: Are you out of your mind?! Bringing two Mazoku into a church?! And wanting ME to join anything by it?!  
  
Karu: *pulls her hair out of Tama's grasp* Relax, Tama! I was just trying to get him off our case. And the Mazoku shouldn't have a problem being in here. *shrugs* Val's just not liking the thought, and Xel's a drama queen.  
  
Xellos: *sits up suddenly* Problem with that?  
  
Karu: Not at all. Let's go.  
  
*Back at Filia's Tea Table*  
  
Filia: *sips tea* So, the stupid namagomi wasn't dead after all...darn. Well...it seems out TMB was actually a church. A tall menacing church? What?!  
  
Lina: *pops in* One of those old buildings from back when everything was tall and menacing!  
  
Filia: Lina-san! Join me for some tea?  
  
Lina: Erm...okay. *sits down*  
  
*Back at the TMC*  
  
Karu: *stands, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently* I KNEW I shouldn't have given her that narration job...*sighs*  
  
Tama: Uh Karu...meeting.  
  
Karu: Oh yeah! *leads the group into the small cramped room used for the meeting*  
  
Zelgadis: Ugh. A huge building, and they meet in the smallest room?  
  
Karu: *whispers* Well, technically, there's only eight of us. No one can see you guys except Tama and I.  
  
Xellos: *whines* Aww! How am I supposed to cause chaos if no one can SEE me?!  
  
Zelgadis: Urasai, baka Mazoku. *looks around* Where's the coffee?  
  
Karu: In the next room over. Why don't you go help yourself?  
  
Gourry: I'm thristy too.  
  
Karu: Okay. Zel, take Gourry with you.  
  
Zelgadis: *mutters* Order me around...fangirls...  
  
*Zel and Gourry go into the TMC's kitchen*  
  
Zelgadis: *starts looking in the cupboards for coffee*  
  
Gourry: Can I have some too?  
  
Zelgadis: *looks at him* No. Remember what happened last time you had coffee?  
  
Gourry: *thinks* No.  
  
Zelgadis: Right. I am talking to Gourry after all. Go look in the fridge for some juice or something.  
  
Gourry: *opens the fridge* I don't see anything...I'll check the freezer too.  
  
Zelgadis: *finds a bag of coffee in the cabinet* Aha! *begins to make coffee*  
  
Gourry: *walks over to him, eating a popcicle* Yummy.  
  
Zelgadis: Where'd you get that?  
  
Gourry: Freezer. It's like juice....only frozen!  
  
Zelgadis: *starts to object, then stops* Nanto.  
  
*By now, his coffee is done enough for one cup, so he fills one*  
  
Zelgadis: Ahhh....*drinks*  
  
*Random Church-Type Person walks by*  
  
RCTP: *sees a popcicle and a coffee cup floating in the air by themselves* O.O *faints*  
  
Gourry: *notices RCTP* What's with him?  
  
Zelgadis: *shrugs*  
  
*Back inside the meeting room...Karu, Tama and the bishounen sit back in the back of the room*  
  
Church Preacher Guy: *rants on about boring stuff*  
  
Karu: *not paying attention, draws chibi bishounen*  
  
Tama: *brushes Valgarv's hair, much against his will*  
  
Valgarv: -.-....*growls*  
  
Xellos: *floats behind the CPG, making funny faces*  
  
Karu: *starts laughing at Xel's antics*  
  
*All the church peeps look at her*  
  
Karu: o.O...gomen.  
  
CPG: What?  
  
Tama: Is means sorry.  
  
CPG: O.O...Are you speaking in tongues?!  
  
Karu: It's Japanese!  
  
CPG: So this devil language has a name now?!  
  
Xellos: This guy's cracked...  
  
Karu: *snaps* I've had QUITE enough outta you Mazoku!  
  
CPG: What? Are you talking to Satan now????!!  
  
Tama: This is getting obsurd...  
  
Valgarv: Just tell me when it starts getting OBSCENE.  
  
*All the Church People surround the fangirls, and unintentionally surround their bishounen*  
  
CP: Satanists!  
  
Karu: Oh crap.  
  
Tama: Karu, I'm SO going to kill you.  
  
Karu: If they don't burn us at the stake first...  
  
CPG: Good idea! BURN THEM AT THE STAKE!!  
  
Valgarv: They have a STAKE?!  
  
Karu: Salem Trials play...  
  
Tama: Now I REALLY hurt you.  
  
Xellos: This might actually be some fun!  
  
Tama/Karu: Masochist...  
  
*The CP close in*  
  
*Back in the kitchen, frightened screams are heard from the room over*  
  
Zelgadis: What was THAT?!  
  
Gourry: Sounded like Karu, Tama, Val and Xel...  
  
Zelgadis: *rolls his eyes* What did they do THIS TIME?!  
  
*The two run off to save the others*  
  
*Back in Filia's Tea Room*  
  
*Filia and Lina are having a nice little chat*  
  
Lina: So then he said...  
  
Filia: *giggles, then notices the readers* Oh! Welcome back!  
  
Lina: Heya!  
  
Filia: Well, this moment of suspense will be our ending point for Chapter Two! Tune in next time, to see this conflict solved...or will more arrive?  
  
Lina: And see more of me too!  
  
Filia: Review and be blessed!  
  
~To be continued... 


	3. Chapter Three: Clean Up Those Puddles Or...

Good Idea, Bad Idea  
  
Chapter Three: The Escape  
  
Disclaimer: In case you're wondering from Chapter One, I haven't suddenly gained the rights to Slayers. Nope. Gomen.  
  
Notes: This has to be one of my fastest-written fics ever! ^.^...I think it's the half-muses. Too bad FF.N picks now to close for a bit.... Again, I cannot state enough that I mean NO OFFENSE to ANY religion! This is harmless fun! Please no flames...they burn worse than Lina's fireballs, and most of them are so badly spelled I cannot decifer them.  
  
~*~  
  
*Filia's Tea Room*  
  
Filia: Welcome back, friendly readers! I'm still here with Lina, narrating this story.  
  
Lina: Hiya! Let me just tell you that this fic got a whole lot better once I came in!  
  
Filia: *fake smile* I'm sure it did...Well anyways...it seems our heroes are in quite some trouble, ne Lina?  
  
Lina: You bet! They got worked into this church thing, and now they're threatened to be burned at the stake!  
  
Filia: Luckily, there's a certain Mazoku namagomi in that bunch...  
  
Lina: But Zel and Gourry are on the way to rescue!  
  
Filia: Yes, but will they be able to stop the opposing Church People?  
  
Lina: Let's just see!  
  
*We see the group tied to two wooden stakes, Karu and Xellos on one, Tama and Valgarv on the other*  
  
Karu: *whines* I don't wanna diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie~!  
  
Valgarv: *snaps* Put a sock in it, Crybaby! It's your fault we're in this mess!  
  
Tama: *shoujo eyes* He's so cute when he's mad...  
  
Xellos: *grinning* When's the FIRE start?!  
  
Karu: T.T...My last moments, and I spend them with a masochist...  
  
*Meanwhile, in the kitchen*  
  
*Zelgadis and Gourry, having heard their friends' cries for help, run to the door*  
  
Gourry: *pulls on the handle* It's stuck! Those evil people trapped them!!  
  
Zelgadis: -.-....Gourry...turn the handle.  
  
Gourry: *turns the door handle and the door opens with ease* Oh. I knew that.  
  
*The two enter the meeting room to find the others in their group staked*  
  
Gourry: O.O  
  
Zelgadis: What the--?!  
  
Karu: *looks up* Zel! Gourry! *hopefully* You'll save us!  
  
CP: More talking to demons! *poke Karu* We have to burn THIS one first!  
  
Karu: Meep!  
  
Xellos: *extremely grinning* Yeah! BURN BABY BURN!!  
  
Zelgadis: Hmmm....*thinks* Although it WOULD be good to see that Mazoku burn...he'd probably like it too much. And the girl hasn't done anything to warrent that kind of punishment...yet.  
  
Karu: *whimpers as the CP start dousing the stake with gasoline* Anytime guys!  
  
Xellos: *thoughtfully* I wonder if they've figured out they're doing this inside...  
  
CPG: *lights a match*  
  
Tama: o.o..I don't think they really care...  
  
Karu: Goodbye cruel world!!!  
  
Gourry: Noooooooooo!!! *lifts up a table...one of those crappy card ones*  
  
CP: *gasp seeing the table lift itsself up* EVIL SPIRITS!!  
  
Zelgadis: That's it! They can't see us! We'll use that to our advantage!  
  
Gourry: *throws the table at them*  
  
CP: *scatter*  
  
Zelgadis: -.-...Or we could do that.  
  
Gourry: You guys okay?  
  
Karu: Yeah, arig-err, thanks.  
  
Tama: Nifty.  
  
Valgarv: Why was I dragged into this?  
  
Tama: Cuz you're such a bish!  
  
Xellos: *teleports out of the ropes* No fair! I wanted some good pain!!  
  
Karu: You could do that the whole time?! *narrows her eyes* You want pain? *bashes him with the stake* HOW'S THAT FOR PAIN!!??  
  
Xellos: @.@...Whee...  
  
Gourry: *unties the others*  
  
*Suddenly, a Voice Tinged With Mal Intent gives a laughter that puts Rezo to shame*  
  
Zelgadis: *fwaps his forehead* What now?  
  
VTwMI: BWAHAHAHAHAHA-- *cough!*--HA! You thought you had ridden yourselves of ME?!  
  
Karu: *whines* Oh no....  
  
*The VTwMI reveals herself to be AMELIA!, no longer in puddle-form*  
  
Amelia: Ha! You shall never be rid of me, for all justice will prevail over evil!  
  
Zelgadis: Go AWAY Amelia!  
  
Amelia: *ranting* Even YOU Zelgadis-san! I cannot believe that you have dropped to the side of evil!  
  
Tama: Oh for the love of...  
  
Amelia: *jumps up on one of the tables* I shall now punish you all for trying to kill me! It's only justified, you know, and --  
  
*Amelia crashes to the ground after one of the table's legs is kicked in*  
  
Valgarv: *whistles innocently, removes foot from table leg*  
  
Tama: Yay! *deathglomps Val*  
  
Valgarv: o.O...*turns purple*  
  
Amelia: x.X...*unconcious*  
  
Zelgadis: Let's get the seven hells out of here, before IT wakes up...  
  
Karu: Couldn't have put it better myself, Zel!  
  
Xellos: I could, but it involves a LOT worse language...  
  
Karu: And that's why you didn't get to.  
  
Xellos: Aw nuts.  
  
*Everyone leaves quickly*  
  
CP: *gather around Amelia, looking angry*  
  
Amelia: *wakes up* Ooh...my head...*looks at CP* o.o...Um..you guys can see me?  
  
CPG: *yells* DEMON! WE CAN SEE ONE OF THEM!! BURN HER!!! *ties Amelia to a stake*  
  
Amelia: O.O...This is gonna get worse before it gets better...*sniffs* Do I smell something burning?  
  
*Back with our heroes...walking down the sidewalk*  
  
Tama: Karu, can I tell you something?  
  
Karu: Sure!  
  
Tama: I'm still going to kill you.  
  
Karu: Why? We're not getting burned!  
  
Tama: You can kill yourself...You can put me in danger...But you WILL NOT put my bishounen in danger! *throws a nearby pop can at her*  
  
Karu: T.T...Owie!  
  
Zelgadis: Well, it appears as normality has been restored...Time for us to go.  
  
*Both stop*  
  
Tama: You can't go yet!  
  
Karu: There's another quest coming up!  
  
Gourry: *happy* Really?  
  
Xellos: Is it gonna be as interesting as this one?  
  
Karu: *grins* Sore wa himitsu desu  
  
Xellos: *sweatdrops* You know, the whole 'imitating my catchphrase' thing gets old...  
  
Vlagarv: Why do you think they do it then?  
  
*The group makes it back to Karu's house*  
  
Gourry: After a battle like this, I think we should get some more ice cream!  
  
Zelgadis: What is it with you and ice cream?  
  
Karu: Good idea though... *goes to the freezer*  
  
Tama: *plops down in the living room* Karu sure does have a weird-looking house...It's got all this junk in it...  
  
Xellos: *floats in a sitting position* Her mom collects it.  
  
Valgarv: How do YOU know?  
  
Xellos: Sore wa himitsu desu.  
  
Tama: *grins* He spies on her to see what she's writing.  
  
*A loud scream is heard from the kitchen*  
  
All: o.O...NANI?!  
  
Karu: *runs into the living room* We're out of ice cream!!  
  
All (except Val and Zel): NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
*Back at Filia's Tea Table*  
  
*Both girls are sleeping*  
  
Lina: Zzzzz...fireball...Zzzz  
  
Filia: *face first in her teacup* Snore...Zzzzz...  
  
*Sylphiel pops her head in the room*  
  
Sylphiel: *looks at the two sleeping girls* Oh my...*enters* Well, it looks like it's up to me to end this story. ^.^...It seems our heroes are out of ice cream. What will become of them now? And what of Amelia, burned at the stake by the CP? She died before and came back...Adn speaking of dying and coming back...when will our beloved Vrumugun return to the scene? And what secrets does he hold? Find out all this and more on the next installment! ^.^ I/  
  
Filia: *snorts and wakes up* Huh? *her face is covered in dripping tea* Huh? *looks at Sylphiel* Hey! You stole our ending speeches!  
  
Lina: *wakes up* Huh? Hey, Sylph!  
  
Sylpheil: Oops. Until next time readers! *scurries off before she gets hurt*  
  
Filia/Lina: O.O  
  
~To be Continued... 


End file.
